fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gomen ne, watashi
|image= |kanji= |rōmaji=Gomen ne, watashi |band=Shiho Nanba |song number=3 |starting episode=Episode 25 |ending episode=Episode 35 |previous song=Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round |next song=Kimi ga Iru Kara }} Gomen ne, Watashi is the third ending theme song by Shiho Nanba The "Gomen ne, watashi" means either "I'm sorry myself" or "Sorry for being me". Japanese Lyrics 氷はじいたら ちいさな青空に 不機嫌な顔 覗き込んだの 我ながらハッとして 視線をそらした ねえ　きみはいま どうしてるの? まだ間に合う?それとも遅い? ホントはただ気まぐれなんかじゃない 「ごめんね」っていつからこんなに難しい言葉になっちゃったんだろう グラスの真夏が溶けてく 「ごめんね」いつからこんなに戸惑う二人になっちゃったんだろう 言いたいのに 言えない いつでも きみといたいのに ごめんね、私。 近づくほどに 離れていくみたい ため息がそっと ソーダに消えてく 約束はいつも 私をからかって ハートの中を　塗りつぶすよ まだ間に合う?それとも遅い? ホントはただ強気なふりをしてる 「ごめんね」っていつからこんなに難しい言葉になっちゃったんだろう グラスの真夏が呼んでる 「ごめんね」いつからこんなに戸惑う二人になっちゃったんだろう 言いたいのに 言えない いつでも 笑わせたいのに ごめんね、私。 砂浜に残る 足跡達たどってゆく 昨日の私にもう一度 逢えたらきっとこう言うわ 「ばかね」 「ごめんね」っていつからこんなに難しい言葉になっちゃったんだろう グラスの真夏溶けないで… 「ごめんね」きみが笑うたび世界は生まれ変わるんだろう グラスの真夏飲み干せば 「ごめんね」どうしてこんなに難しい言葉になっちゃったんだろう 言いたいのに 言えない ねえきみを 笑わせたいのに 待ってて 笑わせてみせる ごめんね、私。 ごめんね、私。 Romaji Lyrics Koori hajiitara Chiisana aozora ni Mukigen na kao Nozoki konda no Ware nagara hatto shite Shisen wo sora shita Nee Kimi wa ima Doushiteru no? Mada maniau? Sore tomo osoi? Honto wa mada kimagure nanka janai “Gomen ne” tte itsu kara konna ni muzukashii kotoba ni nacchatta ndarou Gurasu no manatsu ga toketeku “Gomen ne” itsu kara konna ni tomadou futari ni nacchata ndarou Iitai no ni Ienai Itsudemo Kimi to itai no ni Gomen ne, watashi. Chikadzuku hodo ni Hanareteiku mitai Tameiki ga sotto Sōda ni kieteku Yakusoku wa itsumo Watashi wo karakatte Hāto no naka wo Nuritsubusu yo Mada maniau? Sore tomo osoi? Honto wa mada tsuyoki na furi wo shiteru “Gomen ne” tte itsu kara konna ni muzukashii kotoba ni nacchata ndarou Gurasu no manatsu ga yonderu “Gomen ne” itsu kara konna ni tomadou futari ni nacchata ndarou Iitai no ni Ienai Itsudemo Warawasetai no ni Gomen ne, watashi. Sunahama ni nokoru Ashiato-tachi tadotte yuku Kinou no watashi ni mou ichido Aetara kitto kouiu wa “Baka ne” “Gomen ne” tte itsu kara konna ni muzukashii kotoba ni nacchatta ndarou Gurasu no manatsu tokenai de… “Gomen ne” kimi ga warau tabi sekai wa umare kawaru ndarou Gurasu no manatsu nomihoseba “Gomen ne” doushite konna ni muzukashii kotoba ni nacchatta ndarou Iitai no ni Ienai Nee kimi wo Warawasetai no ni Mattete Warawasete miseru Gomen ne, watashi. Gomen ne, watashi. English Translation When the ice became ashamed from the little blue sky, I looked into a pouting face. I still got surprised when I glanced into your eyes. Hey, what are you doing right now? Is it enough? Or am I too late? I’m really still not whimsy somewhat. “Sorry” somehow became so difficult to say from then on. The grassy midsummer is going to melt. “Sorry”. Two people somehow became so perplexed from then on. I want to say it, but I can’t. Though it hurts whenever you’re with me. Sorry, for being me. Approaching you is like going to be separated from you. I make a sigh softly vanish into a soda. Promises were always jokes on me. My heart is crushed with plaster. Is it enough? Or am I too late? I’m really still putting on a strong pretense. “Sorry” somehow became so difficult to say from then on. The grassy midsummer is calling. “Sorry”. Two people somehow became so perplexed from then on. I want to say it, but I can’t. Though whenever I wanted to smile Sorry, for being me. All that is left in the sandy beach Is a trail of footsteps. To yesterday’s me, If we’ll meet again, there’s no doubt about it. “Stupid.” “Sorry” somehow became so difficult to say from then on. The grassy midsummer is not melting… “Sorry”. Whenever you smile, the world is somehow reborn from a change. If the grassy midsummer would drain up. “Sorry”. Why did it somehow became so difficult to say? I want to say it, but I can’t. Hey, I want to make you smile, though. Wait for me, I will make you smile. Sorry, for being me. Sorry, for being me. Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Theme